


The Perfect Remedy

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Adorable, Aww, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Beverly knows how to cheer Deanna up!





	The Perfect Remedy

Aliens lying through their teeth to Picard’s face, negotiations tense over the upcoming conflict on the Detrian system, a flood of emotions from all the senior staff--and still, the stream of patients desperate to unload their problems onto her shoulders steady and unstoppable. 

Deanna sighed as she slumped on the edge of her bead, her hands running through her hair as her eyelids squeezed out two small tears. She sat still, staring out of her window, eyes half-closed: how could you even relax under this much stress? Her own suggestions for others didn’t seem to work anymore--trying to take nice, deep breaths only failed as she felt another wave of panic speed up the tense rise and fall of her chest. Perhaps this just wasn’t her day. Or week. Or even month. 

The chime of her doorbell jolted her awake. What if it was the captain with more bad news? What if it was one of her coworkers, about to tell her they had a dangerous mission to go on? 

But ignoring the bringer of bad news wouldn’t make the bad news go away, after all.

“Come in,” she called out as loud as she could muster, rising slowly from her bedside. 

Beverly: smiling, standing tall, her orange hair in a soft side braid on top of her lavender pajamas, strolled into Deanna’s quarters with a large, pink-sprinkle chocolate ice cream cake in her hands. She smiled as she saw Deanna’s eyes bulge wide open. 

“I wanted to give you a little gift, if that’s all right?”

“Oh my god, is that from the computer, or is that a real chocolate cake?”

Beverly nodded. Deanna put a hand to her heart, mouth wide open.

“You mean, you made it yourself?”

Beverly nodded again, beckoning Deanna over. She walked over incredulously. 

“Are we going to eat it together?”

“Well, I don’t see any other use we’d have for this cake,” Beverly teased. 

“Oh my god!” Deanna hurried up to Beverly, clung on her neck, and gave her a sloppy wet kiss on the mouth, before turning to the cake excitedly. “This was just so nice! Thank you so much!” She started slicing through the layers--through the chocolate frosting, chocolate ice cream, chocolate cake, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate--

“I swear! You come up with the best surprises for just the right times.”

Beverly shrugged, and leaned down to kiss Deanna. 

“Anything for my little tough cookie of a wife.”


End file.
